Promise
by MakoStorm
Summary: while still in Travers Town Aerith thinks about Cloud the friend they had to leave behind. AerithCloud


Disclaimer: I don't own anything kingdom hearts. Darn it.

Promise

_She ran down the dark streets of Radiant Garden. Cloud was beside her with Squall in the front carrying a five year old Yuffie._

_The Heartless weren't far behind._

_Yuffie was crying into Squall's shoulder. "where's Mommy." She cried. "I want Mommy and Daddy." _

_Aerith blinked back tears. They had found Yuffie while heading to Cid's The Heartless had already gotten her parents, but by some miracle had missed her._

"_Yuffie you must be quiet. They'll hear us." Squall said as they turned a corner._

"_Too late." Cloud yelled as Heartless materialized behind them. He turned and took out his sword. "Go. I'll hold them off." He swung his sword at the nearest Heartless, neatly cutting right through it. _

"_Cloud, don't be crazy. You can't hold them all on your own." Aerith yelled, walking towards him and getting what little magic she knew ready._

"_Aerith, I'll be fine. Go!" he yelled. When she continued to walk forward he yelled at Squall. "Take her Squall, and get out of here."_

_Squall nodded and grabbed Aerith's wrist and began dragging her along at a run._

"_No. Stop. We can't just leave him!" she yelled as she struggled to free her self from his grip._

_Squall dragged her around a corner and she screamed. "CLOUD."_

She sat bolt up right sweating and screaming his name, breathing heavily. She put her face In her hands and cried.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and then it opened to reveal a seventeen year old Yuffie standing there. She walked in and closed the door softly behind her. She walked over and sat down next to Aerith, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked with a worried frown that looked out of place on her normally cheerful face.

Aerith nodded and sniffled, trying to dry her tears.

"It was the dream again wasn't it?" she asked and Aerith nodded again more tears leaking from her eyes. "Hey." Yuffie said, giving her shoulder a small squeeze. "We'll find him. Don't worry."

"If we hadn't left him in the first place we wouldn't have to find him. Thanks to Leon I haven't seen him in twelve years. If he had just let me fight, Cloud would still be here." Aerith snapped.

Yuffie stood up and crossed her arms. "Now don't you go blaming Squall for this. Cloud told him to take you away and he did, so if your gonna blame anyone blame Cloud."

Aerith sighed and stared at the floor of the red room. "I'm really tired Yuffie so I'd like to go to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning."

Yuffie sighed and nodded before bidding good night and leaving the room.

Aerith got up and opened the door to the balcony. She walked out and leaned against the railing. Through the window of the room next door she could see the shadows of Yuffie and Leon talking to each other.

After a few more minutes the room's light went out and she knew that her friends had gone to bed.

She sighed and thought back twelve years to the day when Radiant Garden fell.

FLASHBACK

Squall dragged Aerith all the way to Cid's house. Cid himself was fighting Heartless outside along with Vincent.

"Come on kids." He called, motioning to his Gummi ship. "Get in the ship so we can get out of here!"

Squall dragged her all the way to the boarding ramp of the ship when she yanked her arm out of his grasp.

She turned to run back fro Cloud but Cid grabbed her. "Come on Aerith! We gotta go!"

"But Cloud's still out there." She cried. "Please Cid, we can't just leave him."

Cid shook his head. "It's to late to go back for him now. We gotta go or we'll be over run."

"Cid! Get outa here!" Vincent yelled.

Aerith continued to struggle but Cid was much stronger and pulled her into the ship and closed the ramp.

As the ship took off Aerith watched from the window sobbing as Radiant Garden was completely over run. And as the world went out of sight all she could think about was Cloud.

END FLASHBACK

Aerith fell to her knees and sobbed.

She wanted him back. She wanted him to come back to her.

"I know your alive Cloud." She said to herself.

"Please." She prayed to anyone who could hear her. "Please bring him back to me."

Three Days Later

Aerith, Leon and Yuffie were in the vacant house in the third district discussing their return to Hollow Bastion.

"Sora, Donald and Goofy have defeated Maleficent." Leon said, leaning back against a wall with his arms crossed. "We can go home now."

Aerith nodded. "We can fix the damage done by Maleficent. We can restore Hollow Bastion to what it used to be, maybe even something better." She smiled. "It could be Radiant Garden again."

Yuffie nodded cheerfully. "Yeah. I don't remember much of my home because I haven't been there in so long, but I bet it'll look great once we're done with it." She said enthusiastically.

Aerith smiled at Yuffie's enthusiasm and was about to say something else when Cid walked in. "Hey guys. Think I could borrow Aerith for a few minutes?" he asked. Leon nodded and Yuffie chimed in with "Sure. Go ahead."

Aerith got up from her chair and followed Cid out of the house. "What is it you need me for Cid?" she asked. Cid grinned. "I just need to show you something is all."

Aerith gave him a suspicious look. "I know that look Cid. Your hiding something." Cid just kept grinning and said nothing.

They entered the hotel and went to the Red Room. Before going in Cid turned to her. "Now close your eyes." She closed them and heard cid open the door and lead her in.

"I found him wandering the streets and thought he might belong to you." She opened her eyes and gasped.

There stood Cloud, looking at her. Part of his face was covered by red cloth. Tears came to her eyes and she walked towards him a few steps and looked into his blue eyes.

She couldn't take it anymore and ran into his waiting arms sobbing.

Cid left the room, giving the two some time alone.

She sobbed into his shoulder, holding him tight afraid if she let go he would disappear again. He kissed her head and allowed her to cry.

When her sobbing had slowed and finally stopped he looked at her. He placed his hand on her cheek and wiped what was left of her tears away with his thumb.

"I knew you were alive. I knew it." She whispered. "I've been praying for you to come back for twelve years. Someone has finally answered my prayers."

"I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't mean to be away from you for so long."

She reached up and pulled at the cloth covering his face. When it was gone she looked upon the face she loved and smiled. He leaned toward her, her eyes drifted shut and their lips met.

She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. His arms tightened around her waist and they stayed that way until they had to breath.

She leaned against him laying her head on his chest. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He replied, pulling her closer to him.

She looked up at him "Promise you'll never leave me for that long again."

He nodded and gave a small smile. "I promise."

She smiled and stood on tiptoe to kiss him again.

A/N: Well that's it. I know it's not as good as some out there but it's also my first kingdom hearts fic so don't be to hard on me. Criticism is welcome but no flames or you will regret it Mwahahahaha. Click that little button that say review. Come on you know you want to.


End file.
